


Library Mystery

by Core_Queen



Category: Original Work
Genre: Diary/Journal, Horror, Original Character(s), Other, Psychological Horror, Story Arc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:27:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29061303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Core_Queen/pseuds/Core_Queen
Summary: A young Liberian keeps track of their days at their new library.





	Library Mystery

**Author's Note:**

> This is not vore, to anyone reading this. I wrote this because I wanted to tap into the horror a little bit!!

Day One,

I’ve decided to keep track of my days at my new library! It is quite wonderful. Perfect place for studying, I must say. I have not a clue as to why the last owner wanted to leave so quickly, but it seems that change is for the best! I am glad to have gotten to this place. Reading is fascinating, to say the least! When I was a mere child, I got into fiction! And that hasn’t changed since! I’ve always found fiction more interesting! But now that I own a library, I must turn my attention to the children and teenagers that may be interested in something completely different. A start to a new adventure! 

-

Day Two,

The people here are so lovely! The children have such great manners. And everyone here is very quiet. I’ve never seen a library with this many people either! I think I will start a program for the children once I earn enough money, maybe a small reading club. And for the teens, maybe they can stop by here for a book and a free coffee! (If I can afford it.) I want this to be the best library in town!

-

Day Three, 

I had a strange dream last night. I dreamt the library had been empty. It wasn’t broken down or anything, it was just...empty. Like it was closed. I think nothing of it though! The library is going great and I’m already starting to see some recurring faces around here! The teenagers have taken a liking to me as well, maybe it’s because I’m close to their age than most librarians. I am glad to have friendships with the people that visit! It makes things so much easier.

-

Day Four,

Another strange occurrence! A child asked about chapter books for teenagers today, I was impressed because the child cannot be more than eight years old! I did not want to underestimate them though, reading levels are different for everyone. The strange thing was that when I took them to the section, I turned around to look at them and they were gone! I didn’t even hear them run off! I’m not unhappy though, it confused me, yes, but it made me chuckle a little. Very well, then! 

-

Day Five, 

I didn’t get much sleep last night, it was an uncanny night. I kept hearing strange footsteps on the stairs, but when I went to check, there was not a soul! I don’t have a fear of the dark, but it made me a bit uneasy. I’ve also dealt with my first rude patron today! It was a young man, and he kept yelling at me He told me that I don’t belong here, I know I’m new to this town, new to this job, but I certainly know I do not deserve that! Although it made me realize that there are going to be plenty more people just having a bad day, I cannot do anything about it. I have only just begun! 

-

Day Five (Midnight), 

The sound is happening again. I cannot sleep for the life of me, every time I check if there’s anything there, it stops! Maybe it is a mere problem with the building, it is very old, to say the least. Perhaps I will go downstairs and find a book to read. It is dark and I’ve never been to the library at night, but it is only been a week! I should get used to it by now. I will leave this journal up here.

-

Day Six,

-

Day Seven, 

-

Day Eight, 

There is something wrong. The dates are wrong. I got lost in my library, and now my phone says it’s been three days, it is still nighttime though. I’ve only been lost for twenty minutes. 

-

Day Nine,

I want to go home.

-

Day Ten, 

Less and fewer people are coming. I still see the familiar faces. Perhaps I will go shopping for things to attract readers here.  
-

Day Ten (Evening),

A lot of people were rude to me today. Some acted like I was invisible. Even the cashier! I couldn’t buy any goods today. Disappointed. 

-

NEWS ARTICLE: JANUARY EIGHTITH, 2012.

Breaking News! The new librarian at Library Mystery, Remy Arthur, has been found dead. The jerboa was found when some visitors notice them absent from their usual front desk. Amberly Histen found Arthur sitting up with no pulse. Autopsies say they perished from a heart attack. We believe they had fallen asleep their and peacefully passed away. Visitors from the library say that they were a king and gentle soul, sad to see them go away this soon.  
-  
Day Eleven, 

I’m not dead. I’ve never died. I don’t understand what’s happening to me. I go out and I shout, I scream, I cry, but no one sees me. I’m not dead. I am not dead. I am not dead. I am not dead. I am not dead. I a

-

Day Twelve,

No one comes anymore. The library is being closed down. I scream at the people to let them know I am fucking here, but they can’t hear me. I am not dead. I am not dead. 

-

Day Thirteen, 

I am not dead.

-

Day Fourteen, 

I am not dead. 

-

DAY FIFTEEN,

I AM NOT DEAD.

-

Day Sixteen, 

The man and the child can see me. They told me I am dead. 

-

Day Seventeen,

I miss my family.

-

Day Eighteen,

i died

-

Day Nineteen,

-

Day Twenty, 

-

Day Twenty-One,

-

Day Twenty-Two...

**Author's Note:**

> I hope I spooked you all! Let me know what you think!


End file.
